The 7 Things That Got Them Here
by rockinchick8
Summary: Hating someone so much can make you love them so much more.My take on the song/video 7 Things.Ever wonder what really happens when a Superstar is shooting a music video about her ex whom she still loves.I don't need to say TAKE TWO to tell you its a Niley


**The_ 7 Things_ That Got Them Here **

The definition of Nick Jonas to most girls is "the perfect guy". They say that because he acts like he's perfect in front of the fans so they won't hate him. Truth be told, he's a coward. He watches his every move so no one will hate him and so far he's done pretty well. There's one person he didn't act different around. It was a girl he liked. That girl was me, Miley Cyrus.

I never really understood how I got here. I also never thought that on this day I would be standing in this building about to make a video for a song I wrote about him. Ok maybe I did but not like this. I always pictured the song to say sweet things about our times together. And the video, I figured he'd be in it and it would show us having fun together. Not once did I picture any of it like this. A song about what an ass he is and a video showing girls upset and crying. Never did I picture that. It breaks my heart seeing my fans like that. It's all his fault. He had had to be so cute. He had to make his curls bounce when he sang. He had to look at me like he did causing me to kiss him in front of thousands of people. He had to look down hiding his perfect smile making fans think he didn't like it causing half of his fans to hate me or hate me even more.

These past few months have been the hardest on me. He's been out singing and having a jolly old time with his brothers and stupid Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato. He's been flirting with them anytime he's on camera just so I would see it and get mad. Oh and the Burning Up video, he picks Selena because he knows I hate her so much. See, he puts on a show for the cameras. He moved on right away and I lost my best friends. I haven't spoken to him or his brothers since the Kids Choice Awards but everything was awkward. I tried to smile even though I wanted to cry. He and his brothers barely smiled. I had to sit in front of him through most of the show. The whole time I was wondering what was going through his mind.

All these things started affecting me. I needed someone to talk to who would understand. Mandy kept telling me to move on so I did. I started dating Tom Sturges. I personally didn't like him but if I didn't stop complaining, Mandy would have slapped me. I felt like I wasn't even important anymore so I basically gave up. I started posing in pictures with Tom and they weren't good. He kept trying to force me to have sex with him but I never did. Something that no one knows is that I have a picture of me and Nick kissing. Tom saw and threatened to show to whole world if I didn't pose in the pictures with him and look happy when I was with him. I knew if it got out Nick would hate me, so I listened. I regretted it so much. People called me names and my own fans started to hate me. I hid the picture and broke it off with Tom.

I figured all of that would get my mind off of Nick, but it didn't. It made it worse. So I turned to someone I knew I could count on; my journal. I started writing songs about things that were on my mind for some time. Then, wrote this one song. It was filled with emotion and love. It was called 7 Things. I was afraid that once Nick heard it he would hate me so much more than he already did so I didn't want it on the new album. But then I realized something. Why should I care if he likes it or not? It's not like we're dating still. We both moved on so he can deal with it. The response from it was amazing. It was so amazing that we decided to do a video for it. The whole song was about me so I didn't want the video all about me. I decided to have some girls come in and be in the video. They all had stories. We all do. This person cheated on this person. He used her. She wanted his best friend. We all have different stories and it was an amazing experience to hear all of them.

We are about to shoot the actual video as we speak. I'm just a bit nervous. I don't know if Nick has heard about the song yet but I want this video to really show it's about him. A lot of people already know the song's about him. Others say its not, but it is whether anyone likes it or not. For the video, I'm wearing this really cute colorful dress, a pair of black Chuck Taylor Converse sneakers and my hypoglycemia dog tag. Everything I'm in reminds me of Nick and that's the exact reason why I'm wearing it all. Since it reminds me of him, throughout the video I'll be upset. I can't be happy during a song that's sad.

"Miley Cyrus to the center area!" The director Brett Ratner called. I walked up, took a deep breath then did my thing.

**1, 2, 3, 4**

**I probably shouldn't say this**

**But at times I get so scared**

**When I think about the previous**

**Relationship we've shared**

_There are days where I sit in my room and think back on the good ol days where everything was perfect. I only wish things were still like that._

"_Hey Miley are you sure this rollercoaster won't scare you?" Nick asked me. Rollercoaster's kinda freak me out so I was a bit uncomfortable._

"_Yeah I'll be fine. I might get scared later though." I said and looked away. _

"_If you get afraid, you can hold my hand." Nick said and held out his hand. I smiled. Just then the ride slowly started to move. I jumped and squeezed Nick's hand. Nick looked at me and smiled. I put our hands down so no one would see. Nick looked at me and shook his head. He held our hands up high as we passed the fan cam._

**It was awesome but we lost it**

**It's not possible for me not to care**

**Now we're standing in the rain**

**But nothing's ever gonna change**

**Until you hear, my dear**

_It really was an awesome time when I was with Nick. There was this one time when we were back in Tennessee for a concert so me and him decided we'd go hang out together. We went to some places and just goofed off. We were walking home when it started to rain. I threw my hood and started running around in circles. Nick laughed and joined me. Then, Nick pulled me into a hug and we danced around. He leaned in and kissed me. Just then my uncle came over and told us to look at the camera. Nick put his arm around my waist and I smiled._

**The 7 things I hate about you**

**The 7 things I hate about you**

**You're vain, your games, you're insecure**

_That day in Nashville when we were performing, I just couldn't take it anymore. He kept giving me these really cute looks so I did something that shocked everyone; I kissed him on the cheek. He looked down, hiding the smile and walked back to his spot. He avoided me the rest of the concert. I asked him why later and he told me that I shouldn't have done that in front of everyone. Now people will think that me and him are dating. I don't get it. He acts like he loves me one minute then hates me the next. He cares so much about what other people will think about him if he does the wrong thing._

**You love me, you like her**

**You make me laugh, you make me cry**

**I don't know which side to buy**

_He told me that he loved me, but the next thing I know he's checking Demi Lovato out. I wanted to smack him. If he likes me then he shouldn't be checking out other girls in front of me but I suppose he only did because the press was there so then it would look like we weren't dating. I ran into my bed crying that day. I mean he is a good guy. He's really funny. This one time I was really upset so he took whipped cream and sprayed it all in his hair. He had this huge white afro and he shook it off on me. _

**Your friends they're jerks**

**And when you act like them, just know it hurts**

**I wanna be with the one I know**

**And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do**

**You make me love you**

_His stupid band mates were always teasing me and acting really mean. When he was around, he'd join in and make fun of me. It really hurt me but I never said a word. I don't get why he'd act like that though. It's totally not like him at all. Even though he makes me want to hate him more and more every day, there's one thing that he does that I really can't stand. He makes me love him more and more each day._

**It's awkward and it's silent**

**As I wait for you to say**

**What I need to hear now**

**Your sincere apology**

**And when you mean it, I'll believe it**

**If you text it, I'll delete it**

**Let's be clear**

**I'm not coming back**

**You're taking 7 steps here**

(Shows picture)

_I deserve an apology from him. He was brutal when it happened. The whole break up thing I mean. He texted me the day after the break up and said he was really sorry. I told him unless he can say it to my face and really mean it, then I won't forgive him. What a lot of people don't know is that a week after that, the Jonas Brothers had an interview about their new album that they were working on and they spilled some details about a song. Nick said "it's a song called sorry and it's about not being able to be there for someone and breaking promises and wanting that person to know that you really are sorry." I forgave him after that and it made me love him even more._

**The 7 things I hate about you**

**You're vain, your games, you're insecure**

**You love me, you like her**

**You make me laugh, you make me cry**

**I don't know which side to buy**

**Your friends they're jerks**

**And when you act like them, just know it hurts**

**I wanna be with the one I know**

**And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do**

**You make me love you**

_Sometimes right before I go to bed, I go on my balcony and look at the stars. I wish that he's happy where ever he is and that God will bless him each day passing. Then I go to sleep with him on my mind. I wonder if I should ever call him and try being friends again._

**Compared to all the great things**

**That would take too long to write**

**I probably should mention**

**The 7 that I like**

_I hate him I really do. I could name a thousand reasons why I hate him, but I can think of a million reasons why I love him._

**The 7 things I like about you**

**Your hair, your eyes, you old Levi's**

_His eyes are the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen. Give me popcorn and a chair and I could sit there for hours and stare. Don't even get me started with his hair. His curls are always bouncing up and down. It's very fun to play with. Oh and most people don't know this, but Nick has a special pair of Levi jeans that he wears like all the time but they never rip. _

**And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized**

**You make me laugh, you make me cry**

**But I guess that's both I'll have to buy**

**Your hand in mine**

**When we're intertwined everything's alright**

**I wanna be with the one I know**

_His kisses are amazing. His velvet soft lips make you never want to stop. He does such weird things that make me laugh so hard that I cry. Every time he holds my hand, I feel this electrifying feeling and I feel very safe like nothing bad will happen to me when he's there holding my hand._

**And the 7th thing I like the most that you do**

**You make me love you**

_Even though he's a huge jerk, I'll always love him with all my heart._

"And that's a wrap people!" Brett shouted. I shook my head and got back into reality. I looked at the picture in my hands. It was a picture of me and Nick from a year or so back. I even liked him then. But on the picture was a piece of paper covering Nick's face so no one could really tell who it was but if you actually look at it, you will see his curly hair sticking out.

I took the piece of paper off and set the picture in my purse. I looked around as everyone started to leave. I just stood there for hours watching everyone go and just thinking. I decided it was time for me to go so I walked out the door. As I opened the door, it revealed a guy in a suit pacing and forth. I shut the door and it made him jump. I could recognize this guy from miles away.

"Hey Miley!" He squeaked. I attempted to smile. I couldn't seem too happy to see him.

"Hey Nick. What are you doing here?" I asked somewhat loudly. He laughed.

"Still the same Miley after all this time." He chuckled. I shook my head.

"Not really. I can see you changed. I like the hair. It's very…short." I said awkwardly.

"You look very pretty Miley." Nick said.

"Don't start this Nick. What do you want?" I said madly. I was in no mood for him and his little games.

"You." He said as he inched closer to me. I tried to speak but only a gasp came out.

"Look I saw the video. I've heard the song about a million times. It's taken me a couple months but I finally admit that how I ended things was wrong and I want us again. I want you." He said softly.

"Nick its not that easy." I said.

"I'll do anything. All of those 7 things can easily be gone." He said.

"Nick, it's more than just 7 things." I said.

"Oh." Was all that came out. He backed away from me.

"How about we try and be friends again?" I questioned and smiled. He nodded and pulled me into a hug. It felt good to be in his arms again. We pulled apart and said goodbye. He turned and left. I stood there for a minute and was about to leave until Nick came running back. I gave him a questioning look.

"I tried. I couldn't take it any longer." He said and pulled me towards him. Our lips connected and the sparks flew once again. Just then, paparazzi flew out of the bushes and started taking pictures. I flew away from Nick. He pulled me back in.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused.

"I want the whole world to know." He said and pulled me into another electrifying kiss.

I, Miley Cyrus hate lots of things about Nick Jonas. One thing being how he can make me hate him so much, but love him so much more.

**It was only a matter of time where I finally did a one shot for this song. I've been meaning to do it so I decided today would be a good day. I'm pretty satisfied how this turned out. It's like the one shot on Burning Up but in Miley's point of view and to 7 things. Now, don't be shy! Tell me what you think or if there are any good songs you think I should make a one shot of because I love making these kinds of things. They're fun. But I'll only do Niley. Anyways, hit that nice review button and tell me your thoughts. I personally love the long reviews the most. Hope ya liked it! :)**


End file.
